Lost Girl (Peter Parker X Skrull OC)
by xerxesbreak2679
Summary: Rated M cause I don’t really know how this story is gonna end up like. Takes place after Spider-Man Homecoming. Peter has a hard enough time trying to balance his life as Peter Parker the high school student and Spider-Man the friendly neighborhood hero. Then a Skrull girl get throw into the mix, who is lost now that the Kree has killed her family, and must learn to fit in on eart
1. Chapter 1

A/N: The only people who knows Peter is Spider-Man is the Avengers, Ned, and May. My OC is based more off of the Skrulls in the Captain Marvel movie then the ones in the comics. Look at cover image for the image of my OC.

OUTER-SPACE:

Zhora woke up with a loud alarm blaring through out the ship, scared she ran out of her sleeping quarters to the main room to find her Father. Her father was shouting orders to the crew like any captain would.

"Father what's happening?!" Zhora asked running up to him through the swarm of other Skrulls rushing around.

"The Kree have found us" Her father said not being able to look his daughter in the eyes. She looked so much like her mother. After he failed to protect her from the horrid Kree race, he swore on his beloved's grave that he would protect their child tell his last breathe. Zhora barley remembered her mother, since she was killed when she was only 2. Her father always told her she looked so much like her.

Last month for Zhora 16th birthday he given her, her mother's favorite necklace that he actually given his wife on their wedding day. The necklace was a simple chain with a polished blue rock from their home world, Zhora was unsure of what the rock was called their plant was destroyed by the Kree before she was born.

"Can't we out run them?" Zhora panicky asked grabbing her father arm, so he would look at her.

"We are trying but I don't think we'll be able to make it out of this one. There's too may of them" her father said now looking at his daughter pulling her into a hug, and rubbing a hand on the back of her hair to try to calm her. She just held onto him tighter.

BOOM

Their ship shook. Zhora would have lost balance if her father wasn't still holding onto her.

"Captain we're hit, the engines are dead" a Crew-mate shouted over the sound of the attack on their ship. Zhora terrified unsure of what to do, was there anything she could even do about it. Being the youngest on the ship left her helpless compared to the older Skrulls. She was shook out of her panic as her father grabbed her arm and dragged her to the back of the ship to the only escape pod left on bored the ship.

"Father what are you doing?" She asked as her father pulled her inside the pod, then began to type something into the computer.

"Making sure you survive my little comet" Her father said as he finished typing on the computer.

"What! Father please don't leave me!" She begged even as their ship shook from another critical hit.

"I don't want to, but your safety is more important" her father said kissing the top of her head as she cried hugging onto him once again.

"Come with me, please" Zhora cried into his chest.

"I can't. I must stay here with the crew, once this is over I'll come find you. I love you so much my little comet" he said holding back tears to not show his daughter, but she knew he was just as upset as she is. As much as it killed him on the inside he let go of his daughter, and helped her buckle the safety belt. Once he knew she was safely secured he left the pod and locking the door closed, looking at her crying face one last time before ejecting the pod in to space.

Zhora was now on her own in the tiny ship with it going to where her father programmed in. She looked out the small window and saw her father's ship being blown to bits by the Kree. She let out a loud horrid scream as she seen one blast, the worse of all totaling the ship and whoever was inside. The blast was so strange it knocked her pod around, she was trying to brace herself but the spinning was too strong. She hit her head on something she wasn't sure, but everything went black.

EARTH:

Peter was swinging around as Spider-Man looking for any crime to stop or someone who needs help, while Ned was in his ear taking about anything and everything.

"Dude, we should find a way to make one of those weirs super spiders. So I can have cool powers too. We can be the best team." Ned said being dead serious.

"Even if we could, I don't think it would be a good idea. Yes, it gave me cool powers but for all we know it was one in a million. If it were to bite you, you might get powers or you would grow more eyes or 6 more legs" Peter laughed.

"I could live with having more eyes but the extra legs thing is a deal breaker, how would I wear my pants." Ned joked back, Peter just laughed landing a roof top in Queens.

"Nothing going on, I might head back home and get some sleep. We still have class tomorrow" Peter said. As Ned said something he wasn't really paying attention now that he seen what looked like giant fire ball falling from the sky to the park.

"Ned I gotta go" Peter interrupted Ned was still talking.

"What!? Did something happen!? Tell me!?" Ned said excitedly, but Peter hung up on him before he could ask more questions. Peter swung Quickly

to the park and found the object he seen falling. It look like a metal sphere, but on closer inspection he figured it was a some sort of space ship.

"Hello?" Peter said seeing if he would get a response, but none came so he walked around to the far side of the crash and seen the door broken off and a girl or at least he was pretty sure was a girl. She had forest green skin that kinda looked like a type of scales and long dark green hair almost black in color. She looked thin but curve so he guess she was maybe a teen too. She had on a weird black tank top on looking to be made out of spandex and black shorts made of the same fabric, and black lace up boot to her mid shin. He slowly approached her and she didn't move.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Please, please don' t be an alien invader" saying the last part himself. He slowly touched her shoulder and truing her onto her back and noticing she have a quite pretty face his face turned red underneath his mask. Shacking himself from his thought quickly when he noticed she had a piece of metal stabbing her under her Ribs.

'Does she even have ribs?' Peter thought to himself for a second. Purplish pink of what he could only assume was her blood was all over lower stomach and still pouring from the wound.

"Karen call Mr. Stark. Tell him it's an emergency" Peter said while putting pressure on the wound to keep it from bleeding some.

"Kid you know what time it is? Don't you have school tomorrow?" Tony's voice came in his ear.

"Mr. Stark I was getting ready to head home, but this fire ball came from the sky. It turns out it some sort of space ship and there's this green girl bleeding purple blood. I wasn't sure if the hospital was a good idea, or not since she not human." Peter rambled on.

"Stay there kid. I'm on my way." Tony cut of the somewhat panicking kid. Peter waited for what felt like forever trying to stop the girls bleeding, but it probably was only like 7 minutes when tonguing his suit landed by the ship and walking up to Peter looking at the alien girl.

"Did she say anything?" Tony asked crouching down looking at wound.

"No, I found her unconscious like this" Peter said as soon as he was asked. Tony picked the girl up carefully.

"Go home kid, I'll take care of her and this ship" Tony said getting ready to fly off with the girl.

"Mr. Stark I can't just go home" Peter said worried. Tony seen the worry in his eye and sighed.

"I'll take care of her and you can come see her after school tomorrow, ok?" Tony said and seen Peter relax a bit.

"Ok" Peter said and with that Tony flew off leaving Peter alone with the strange alien girl's blood on the gloves of his suit.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry about the weird typos, I wrote chapter 1 on my phone and auto-correct happened.

THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL AT LUNCH:

Peter was walking to the table that he always sat at with Ned, Tray of food in hand.

"Dude, what happened last night?" Ned asked quietly as Peter sat down, so they would not be over heard especially by MJ sitting as far from them as she could at the same table.

"A Space Ship crashed in the park last night" Peter answered in a whisper.

"Is that what the Water pipe breaking, that closed the park from public access?" Ned asked putting air quotes around 'water pipe breaking'.

"Yeah. It must have been Mr.Stark's cover, so they can clean it up without drawing attention." Peter confirmed.

"That's so cool" Ned said excitedly, then noticed Peter's sad smile.

"What's wrong?" Ned asked his friend, taking a bite of food.

"There was this girl, but she was green and scaly." Peter said playing with the food on his plate.

"You seen an alien!?" Ned eyes widened in shock.

"Well yeah I guess so. She was hurt, so Mr. Stark took her. I had to explain to May why I had purple blood on my suit." Peter said finally taking a bite of what the school called Mac and cheese, but he had his doubts if it really counted as such. Seeing that Peter didn't really want to talk about it anymore, Ned started taking about a Lego Millennium Falcon he just got.

"So wanna hangout and build it with me after school?" Ned asked.

"I'm sorry, but I going to check on her after school. Rain check?" Peter said looking up at Ned. Who nodded in agreement.

AVENGERS TOWER:

Tony looked at the unconscious alien girl, who he brought there last night. With the help of Banner, he removed the metal piercing her skin and stitched her wound close. She still hasn't woken up but her chest was lightly moving up and down, so he assumed she was breathing meaning she was alive. Banner and him discussed what to do about her, but tell she woke up they couldn't make any decisions. Waking from his thoughts as he seen the girl move slightly.

Watching her carefully Tony seen her pink eyes open with a dazed hue trying to focus. Once her eyes settled she looked at Tony, then jumped back in fear on the medical bed pain shooting through her as she did from her stitches. Tony noticed the fear in her eyes immediately.

"Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you. You understand what I'm saying?" Tony asked still standing in the same spot not wanting to move, in case it would startle he once again. She just nodded her head at Tony fear still plain in her eyes. Tony couldn't really blame her, of course she was scare she woke up injured on a planet that's not her's.

"Do you have a name?" He asked not knowing if her kind used names of not.

"Zhora" She said quietly but loud enough so he heard.

"So Zhora, what are you exactly?" He asked his next question slowly moving to take a seat.

"I'm a Skrull" she said relaxing a bit noticing Tony was not a threat, or at last not for now.

"A Skrull? I remember reading something about your kind on the shield's data base. You can shape-shift or something like that right?" Tony asked looking curiously at the girl.

"Yes I can" she said simply looking at the human man before her.

"Show me" Tony said wanting proof that she what she says she is. She looked at Tony closely then molded into his form. Tony looked shock as he seen in place of the girl was now him wearing the same suit and all sitting crossed legged on the bed. Figuring he was satisfied she shifted back into herself.

"Tell me, what are you doing here on earth?" Tony asked forgetting his shock.

"My fahter's ship was attacked by the Kree, he sent me off in the escape pod. Then the Kree destroyed the ship." She said tears streaming down her eyes half way through. It just hit her what happened before she woke up here.

"So that's why you crash landed here, do you have a mother I can get you to?" Tony asked trying to stop the girl from having a total break down.

"No, my mother was killed when I was 2" Zhora said holding back tears knowing her father would want her to be brave.

"Maybe a home world then you'd like to get back to?" Tony asked in hopes for a yes.

"No the Kree blow it up before I was born" she said looking down feeling bad about telling him no so much.

"What's your plan now?" Tony asked his final question.

"I don't know, I never been on my own before. I have no where to go, no family no home" the girl said starting to sob. Knowing this was a lot to take in he decide to give her a break.

"Ok kid, I'm guessing i'm not sure how old you are. You can stay here for now. Just rest and let yourself heal, nobody gonna hurt you here. By the way you can call me Stark" Tony said getting up to leave the room.

"I'm 16" Zhora said before he left the room, Tony just nodded and closed the door with a soft click leaving her to rest.

'Just my luck I get stuck with a alien teenager, 3:30 the spider kid would be here soon' Tony thought to himself looking at his watch.

"Friday tell me when Peter gets here, and if the alien kid does something" Tony said to his AI walking to his lab to work on his latest project. He always thought best working on something. Trying to figure out what to do about Zhora, she may not be form earth but she's still a kid with no family. Tony didn't really know how much time has pasted lost in his thoughts, in tell Friday interrupted him.

"Sir, Peter Parker has arrived, I told him to wait in the commons room" Friday told him. Nodding to himself and made his way to the commons room.

"Mr. Stark" Peter greeted with a smile as Tony entered the room.

"You still wanna check on her kid?" Tony asked motioning with his had for him to follow, knowing his answer already.

"Yes Sir. Is she awake yet?" Peter asked following Tony through the halls of the based to where Tony was leading him.

"Yeah, she's from some race called the Skrulls, a race of shape-shifters " Tony said now stating out side the door to the room were she was.

"Really?" Peter asked in shock and yet excitement. Tony opened the door slowly not wanting to freak her out again. Seeing her sitting where he left her, she was watching the Tv in the corner of the room watching some children show it looked like. She was so distracted by it she didn't notice he entered.

"Having fun there?" Tony asked getting her attention as Peter enter the room also. He got a better look at here now than before, for the first time he noticed her pointed ears and lovely pink eyes.

"Yes, what is this weird screen?" Zhora asked not noticing Peter or at least not caring he was there.

"It's called a Tv. This is Peter he's the one who found you crashed here" Tony said after answering her question quickly, before getting her attention to Peter. She looked at Tony for a second her eyes asking if it was safe, trusting him since he was all she knew at the time. Tony just nodded his head to tell her it was ok.

"Hello I am Zhora, thank you for helping me" Zhora said looking at peter smiling a bit.

"No problem, I'm glad your feeling better. I mean at least your awake" Peter Stumbled over his words to find the right thing to say. Knowing Peter would keep going on and on, Tony cut in.

"Zhora, I been thinking since you have no where else to go, you can stay here. That is if you want to" Tony said looking at the girl for an answer but she was staring at Peter with curious eye making the boy a bit uncomfortable.

"Really Stark?" She looked at him with sparkling eye full of hope.

"Yeah, but your gonna need to use that talent of your to blend in" Tony said simply. She looked to be thinking very intently for a moment before starting to shift. Peter could hardly believe in what he was seeing, but before he knew it the alien girl before him looked human.

Her ear rounded their point off, her skin trying a pale cream skin tone, her hair went from its dark green color to a golden blonde color. She still wore the same clothing but she looked do different except her pink eyes.

"Is this ok, for a female of your race my age?" Zhora asked looking at Tony for approval.

"Yeah that will work, but we're gonna have to do something about your clothes." Tony said looking her over to see if she looked alien. Then noticed the pink on Peter checks in the corner of his eye, deciding to ignore him Tony spoke again.

"I'll get a more permanent room set up you can stay in, for now just stay here I don't want you moving too much breaking your stitches open." Tony said leaving the room with Peter after she nodded agreeing to his request.

"Kid Your gotta help out, teaching her to fit in" Tony said walking down the hall back to the commons room with Peter close behind.

"Yes Mr. Stark" Peter said but thinking of how to even go about teaching someone to fit in when he barely fit in himself.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: usually I do not update this fast but I been feeling like it, so why not. Sorry for the slow start but I'm trying to set up the story, I'm just making it up as I go on. Hopefully this chapter gets more into the story than just the set up. I want to thank Petra0suomesta for her comment, it meant a lot to me I didn't think anyone would like this idea.

FEW WEEKS LATER AT THE AVENGERS TOWER:

It has been a little while since Peter has seen Zhora, he has been busy with Spider-Man stuff around Queens and she was most likely trying to adjust. Peter asked Tony if he could come over to the tower and see Zhora, to show her how to be a human teenager. Even if he wasn't sure himself, he was gonna try if it meant he could see Zhora. He didn't know why but he couldn't get the Skrull girl out of his head, he wouldn't tell anyone but he thought she was much prettier in her own form than her human form. Did that make him a freak for having a crush on an alien he thought to himself as Happy drove up to the tower.

"You ok back there? you haven't said a word since you got in the car." Happy ask not really minding the silents but usually he couldn't get Peter to stop talking.

"Yea, sorry just lost in thought I guess" Peter laugh nervously tying to brush it off. Happy just looked at him for a second through the mirror then forgot his oddly silent behavior.

"Ok we're here" Happy said putting the car in park, and Peter jumped out of the car once it was. Happy shook his head, that was the Peter he knew. Peter ran in the tower and was quickly greeted by Friday.

"Hello, Mr. Parker" Friday said throughout the commons room.

"Hello, Friday." Peter greeted the AI back, he knew he didn't have to but even know she wasn't a person he felt it was a nice thing to do.

"Mr. Stark had to leave for meeting in Berlin, he left you a voice message. Shall I play it for you?" Friday asked as Peter sat his backpack down on the long white couch, and Happy walked in the building himself

"Yeah, thanks Friday" Peter said listening for the message.

"Hey kid, I had to fly out to Berlin, I'm sure Friday told you. Zhora has been adjusting fine, and she seem excited that you were coming over to see her when I told her. She's probably in her room blasting music I regret showing her my AC/DC albums, or watching F.R.I.E.N.D.S. Pepper showed her that one." Tony said in the message.

"What's wrong with showing her the best show ever" Pepper said in the background of the message Tony let out a short laugh at his girlfriend.(sorry if you don't agree, but F.R.I.E.N.D.S. Is my all time favorite show)

"Anyways kid, just hang out with her and don't overwhelm her. She thought my toaster was gonna kill her the other day, when Thor made Pop-tarts. Guess they don't have toaster in space, anyways see you when I get back kid. Friday end recording" Tony finished the message. Peter seemed confused about the whole toaster thing but let it go quickly and turned to Happy.

"Where is Zhora's room?" Peter asked Happy who was helping himself to coffee that was in the corner.

"Second floor, go right and follow the sound of High Way To Hell" Happy said, then turning around to face Peter but noticing he has already ran off.

2ND FLOOR OF THE AVENGERS TOWER:

Peter got off the elevator and turned right like Happy said and he in deed heard loud music blasting. Low Key by Ally Brooke Peter thought figuring out the song. Peter knocked on the door but no answer. She probably couldn't hear the knocking over the music, so he opened the door slowly looking inside. He found her jumping on her bed dancing, she was in her Skrull form hair now braided back down her back going to her hips and tucked behind her pointed ears and a few strands framing her face.

He noticed she wearing normal clothes or at least by human standers, an AC/DC T-shirt that looked too big for her Peter guessed she stole it for Mr. Stark, and jean shorts like most teen girl wore at his school. She didn't notice Peter yet, and Peter didn't say anything to get it he was too distracted by her long green legs jumping around. Shaking his head realizing he was staring with a small blush appearing on his checks.

"Zhora?" Peter said once the song ended, she then noticed Peter a bright smile on her face she jumped off the bed. Once her bear feet hit the ground she turned off her music before running up to Peter.

"Peter the Parker" She said stopping in front of him.

"Peter, fine" Peter said thinking of how weird she said his name.

"OK! Peter, Stark said you were gonna show me how to act like humans my age." She beamed happily, looking at Peter like he was gonna tell some amazing secret. Peter rub the back of his head nervously not sure how to start. She seemed so different than the last time he seen her, she was so shy but now she was bursting with energy.

"Let go hang out in the commons room" Peter said not comfortable hanging out in her room. It wasn't her room, it was the thought of hanging out in a girls room even if the girls not from earth. Zhora just smiled and followed Peter to the commons room.

"Don't you have to change?" Peter asked referring to her form.

"No, Stark said I can be in my true form as long as I don't go outside, then I would need to change as you put it. But if you are uncomfortable I can change" Zhora looked up at Peter for an answer entering the elevator now.

"NO, it doesn't make me uncomfortable. You can be you if its more comfortable for you" Peter rambled and stopped himself before he embarrasses himself too badly. Zhora just giggled at Peter's odd behavior not thinking too much of it, but as she giggled Peter had to stop his face from turning red her laugh sounded so beautiful even if it was at his expense. Once they entered the commons room, Peter didn't see Happy figuring he left to do some work. Peter took a seat on the couch next to his backpack and she followed suit and sat next to him.

Peter didn't know if she sat close to him on purpose not that he minded, or if she just didn't know better either way Peter choose to pretend he didn't notice.

"Stark told me you are the man of spiders" Zhora asked breaking the silents.

"Yeah, but it's Spider-Man" Peter said looking at her now.

"I seen some news things about you since I have been on your planet, it's very impressive. Very noble too to do such good things and not letting anyone know it's you." Zhora smiled at him once more. Peter face began to heat up once again.

"Thanks" Peter said shyly hoping she wouldn't notice.

'Stop getting so worked, she doesn't even know she doing this too me. She probably unfamiliar with human attraction, I'm probably not that good looking by Skrull standards not that I am by human standards either.' Peter thought to himself getting lost in his own head he forgot Zhora was just staring at him to do something.

"Tell me more about your kind" Peter smiled trying to get the awkward silents he created to go away.

"My kind? Hmm... let's see... We can change genders like you humans change hair color" Zhora said trying to think of something that would interest him about her kind.

"Really?! You can just decide to become a dude?" Peter asked in shock.

"Yes I can, but I personally have not ever changed my gender. I found no need to" Zhora answered looking at him and could tell he still wanted to know more.

"You know we can shape-shift, we can shape-shift into any living or non living thing as long as we know what it looks like." Zhora said trying to think of more.

"So you could just turn into a lamp if you wanted" Peter said in a joking manner.

"Yes" Zhora said simply not getting Peter joking tune. Peter blinked at her in shock she could seriously just turn in a lamp. That's when Peter phone when off, Peter looked at the caller ID and say it was Mr. Stark. After telling Zhora he picked up the phone.

"Kid?" Tony said from his end of the call.

"Yes Mr. Stark" Peter answered a little confused why he was calling him, he have never done so before.

"Your still with Zhora right?" Tony asked

"She right here" Peter answered

"Great I was thinking she won't learn just staying in the tower all the time, You should take her to where ever you kids hangout. I gotta go now kid" Tony said then hung up. Peter was unsure of what to do he doesn't really go hangout at place being a nerd of the school.

"Zhora wanna see Queens?" Peter asked looking at her, she looked confused.

"Your world is ruled by a queen?" She asked looking at Peter for and answer.

"No Queens is a place, it were I live" Peter laughted. She seemed unsure but agreed to go.

QUEENS:

Happy drove them since Peter couldn't drive and Zhora wasn't quite sure what a car was. He seemed against it but Tony told him everything would be fine. Zhora in her human form now looking out the widow of the backseat amazed of what she saw. Happy dropped her off in front of Peter's apartment building.

"I'll be back 8 to pick you up" Happy told Zhora who nodded her understanding before Happy drove off. It was only 5 so that gave Peter enough time to show her around Queens.

A/n: This chapter seemed to get too long in my opinion, so I'll continue this in the next chapter. Suggestions, and comments are always welcome. Hopefully this is getting better.


	4. Chapter 4

Queens:

Peter began walking around showing Zhora around, she followed Peter close behind. They got to the park that recently reopened, from her crash landing.

"Is this were you found me?" Zhora asked quietly to Peter.

"Yeah" Peter answered looking around amazed that nothing of the sort looked to have happened.

"What's that?!" Zhora said pointing, Peter followed her gaze and realized she was pointing at a child eating ice cream.

"You mean what she's eating, that just ice cream" Peter answer confused, then as soon as he said it he figured she never heard of such a thing.

"What's ice cream?" she asked looking at Peter with shining eyes wanting to know more.

"It's a dessert, you know food" Peter answered trying not to stare too long in her eyes.

"What's it taste like?" Zhora asked, Peter just smiled at her curiosity and walked over to the ice cream vender in the park. Zhora stood where she was still confused, and seen Peter getting the human food called ice cream.

"Here try it" Peter handed her the cone returning to her. She looked at the white scoop of vanilla on top unsure of it, after looking at Peter once more earning a nod of approval she licked it like she saw the child doing before. Peter seen her eyes go from unsure to sparkling within seconds.

"It's good and very cold" Zhora said trying to understand such a thing exist.

"Yeah, most everyone likes ice cream" Peter laughed at her cute confusion. Zhora continued eating the sweet treat while Peter walked her around the park. He didn't really know what else to do but figured a walk in the park was a good place to get her use to other people. While they continued walking Peter felt her grab his arm, and quickly realized that she was hooking her arm in his. His face reddened at her action but didn't say anything liking having her close.

"Peter!" a voice called getting both Zhora and his attention. Peter turned around and was panicked that it was MJ walking over to them.

'Please don't realizes Zhora not normal' Peter hoped to himself as she approached.

"Hey MJ what are you doing here?" Peter asked trying to act normal, while Zhora was hanging off his arm eating ice cream.

"I'm here to look at all the lame couples" MJ said referring to him and Zhora.

"Oh no, she just from the stark internship too. We were just..." Peter was cut off by Zhora.

"Hello I'm Zhora" she said hugging closer to Peter's arm a little nervous talking to a new human.

"Yea, this doesn't look like a date at all" MJ said looking between the two of them. Peter red faced trying to explain, and Zhora going back to finishing her treat.

"It's not MJ I swear she just a friend" Peter said quickly.

"Whatever dork" MJ said before walking away without giving Peter another chance to speak. Leaving Peter embarrassing not that MJ thinking he was on a date but because he like Zhora a lot. When it was getting close to 6:30 Peter began to walk Zhora to his apartment.

"Peter I was think about what that girl said, MJ you called her" Zhora said walking next to Peter, who tensed at the question.

"Yeah?" Peter asked reaching his building

"What is a date?" Zhora asked innocently looking at him.

"Umm... It's when two people who like each other, hangout alone?" Peter explained in a questioning manner not sure how to put it into words.

"So we were on a date! We like each other and we were alone" Zhora said happily walking into his apartment as he opened the door. Before Peter could say anything he seen Zhora freeze in fear, he walked quickly up to her and noticed she was only started by May.

"Peter your home, I was getting ready to call you. Who's your friend, is she alright?" May questioned looking at the girl who looked at her fearful.

"It's ok Zhora this is my aunt May, May this is the girl who crash landed in the park a few weeks ago" Peter said putting a comforting hand on Zhora shoulder, she wasn't sure why but he made her feel safe maybe it was cause she only knew a few humans or that he was the one who found her.

"OH! The alien" May said walking closer to the girl when she seen Zhora relaxed.

"Hello May the Parker" Zhora greeted getting more comfortable after Peter said she was his aunt. May looked a little confused by how Zhora said her name but figured it was just her kinds way of saying names.

"Your name's Zhora right?" May questioned with a smile on her face.

"Yes" Zhora said.

"Your just the cutest" May said pulling Zhora into a hug, which seemed the scared Zhora that she lost control of her human form Turing into her Skrull from.

"Your scaring her May" Peter said pulling her off Zhora lightly, May now looking at Zhora in her true form for the first time. Zhora quickly noticed her form has changed and quickly turned back into her blonde human form.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you. You are so much cuter in your alien form" May Smiled while she noticed Peter red face and could tell he agreed.

"It's alright I need to get use to human customs" Zhora said a bit more confidently smiling back at May.

"Well you two must be hungry how about we order dinner? What are you feeling like?" May asked the two teens.

"Zhora do you want to try Pizza?" Peter asked looking at her confused face.

"I guess, I never heard of such a thing" Zhora said.

"Well I'm sure you'll like it, I'll order it for carry out." May said grabbing the phone and walking away a bit leaving them in the small living room.

"This is your home?" Zhora asked sitting down on the couch.

"Yea, every since my parents left" Peter said not really thinking, surprising himself that he became so comfortable around her so fast to share that.

"I can't imagine, I lost my mom when I was very young I couldn't understand then. My father just a while ago, but losing both of them at the same time I wouldn't be able to handle it." Zhora said eyes tearing up trying to stop herself from crying. Peter on instinct pulled her to his chest and hugged her.

"It's alright as long as your never alone, I had Aunt May. Now you have us, Mr.Stark, me, and even May too." Peter smiled trying to cheer her up.

"Thank you Peter" Zhora said looking into his eyes, her eyes still a bit watery. She was leaning on his chest from the hug, she looked so beautiful Peter wanted nothing more to kiss her but knew it wouldn't be right. She wouldn't understands the meaning and the feeling behind it.

"Alright kids, I'll be back in a bit going to get the food" Aunt May said leaving the apartment, her voice made Peter jump slightly from the moment. Zhora just giggled by his started face.

"Want to watch some Tv?" Peter said trying to distract himself.

"Sure, I love your human moving boxes" Zhora said sitting back normally on the couch. Peter flipped through channels trying to find something.

'Come on Peter you known her for like a month, and this is the first time you ever spent time with her. Stop acting like a love sick puppy, how could I fall for her this fast" Peter scolding himself.

"Stop!" Zhora said suddenly and Peter stopped on the channel looking at the screen. It seemed to be some romance movie two character are kissing in the rain the man holding the women off the ground a bit holding her tight. Zhora looked very closely at the screen.

"Peter what kind of thing is this that man is trying to eat that women's face" Zhora said shocked looking at Peter pointing to the screen in case he missed it.

"No He's not trying to eat her, their kissing" Peter laughed a bit by her assumption.

"What's kissing?" Zhora asked and Peter face went red again.

'She's going to be the death of me' Peter told himself.

"It's something humans do to show they love each other" Peter scratched the back of his head.

"Really? My kind show they love each other with sex" Zhora said not seeing anything wrong with what she said. Peter thought he was gonna die from embarrassment, but luckily Aunt May came home before he had to say anything.

"Pizza Guys" May called setting the box on the table. Zhora seemed to lose interest in the conversation and walked up to kitchen, Peter walked right after her. After he got plates he sat down. Peter got a piece for himself and then got a piece for Zhora. Zhora looked at the triangular food on her plate, she picked it up the way she seen Peter pick his up like. She was about to take a bite.

"Wait" May said pulling out her phone and aiming the camera at Zhora. Zhora was confused by this action.

"Aunt May plase" Peter said trying to get her to stop.

"I have to get a picture of her with her first piece of pizza" May smile taking a picture just after Zhora took a bite.

"Do you like it?" Peter asked Zhora.

"Yes it is very good, it's very different then that human food you gave me earlier. What was it call again?" Zhora asked.

"Ice Cream" Peter laughed

"Yes, Ice Cream is my favorite human food I have tried" Zhora said seriously, which got May to laugh. After dinner May was showing Zhora some of her art, Zhora seemed very interested in the art. Before they even knew it was 8 and Happy texted Peter that he was there to pick up Zhora. Peter walked Zhora to the car, after Zhora hugged May goodbye already comfortable with her after an hour of knowing her.

"Everything was alright I'm guessing" Happy said to Peter through the open window as Zhora go in the back seat.

"Yea everything was fine" Peter confirmed.

"Yes, it was fun. Peter shown me Ice Cream and Pizza" Zhora said excitedly from the back seat. Happy had a look of why would you do such a thing.

"Peter will you hangout with me again and show me more human things" Zhora half asked half begged.

"Of course" Peter smiled at her. Peter walked back into his apartment as Happy drove off. Once Peter close the door behind him.

"May I'm going to swing around for a while to see if anyone needs help" Peter said heading for his room.

"You like Zhora don't you?" May asked but already knowing the answer.

"What?!" Peter said as his face heated up.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: At the end of this chapter is a random little thing but I thought it was funny.

AVENGER TOWER THE NEXT DAY:

Zhora woke up in her room curled up in bed, she never had a full sized bed before she was use to small beds on ships. She did enjoy the extra room to stretch out. Rolling onto her stomach and moving her dark green hair out of her face she looked at the red number on the clock 9 am. She groaned and got out of the bed going to her music player Stark set up in there for her, turning on Highway To Hell to get ready for the day.

Walking into the bathroom she has attached to her room. She looked at herself in the mirror seeing her sleepy face, splashing water on her green face waking herself. She brushed her hair and teeth and braided her hair like always. Walking back in to her room she put on a yoga pants and a purple tie dye crop top on before leaving her room bare foot too lazy to put shoes on.

Zhora got to the kitchen to get something to eat, very sleepily still fulling walking up. She didn't notice the person in the kitchen already, in tell she open the fridge and they spoke.

"Looking for breakfast there, kid?" Tony said to the Skrull girl he took in, she only jumped and let out a surprise shout tuning around quickly.

"Stark I thought you where not going to be home today" Zhora said calming once she seen it was Tony.

"Flew in last night, here try this" Tony said offering her a bagel, she took the bagel and sat on the stool next to Tony taking a bite, happily she decide it was good and continued eating it.

"So Happy told me that Peter had you try pizza and ice cream" Tony said looking at something on his phone.

"Yes, ice cream is very good" She said excitedly.

"What flavor?" Tony asked laughing a the girls excitement.

"There are more that one flavor of ice cream!?" Zhora said in shock. Tony just laughed at her shock of this amazing discovery of hers. Pepper walked into the kitchen to get more coffee and see what all of Tony laughing was about.

"Pepper" Zhora said happily and jumped up hugging her.

"Hey she's mine" Tony joked jealousy crossing his arms.

"No my pepper" Zhora giggled while Pepper just petted her hair softly, Tony and Pepper were both surprised that she liked her so much like a child would look up to a mother.

"I can be both of your guys Pepper" Pepper laughed while Zhora let go, and Pepper walked up to Tony giving him a quick kiss on the check before taking a seat on the other side of Tony that Zhora didn't sit at.

"Is Peter coming over today to show me human stuff?" Zhora asked in hope.

"Nope, he has school today" Tony said stealing a sip from Pepper's coffee.

"What's school?" She asked

"It's a place were people go too learn" Pepper said taking her coffee back from Tony, giving him a light hit on the arm.

"Can I go to school too? I'll stay looking like a human the whole time" Zhora eyes light up with hope. Tony and Pepper were both surprised by her suggestion.

"I could go to Peter the Parkers school" Zhora smiled.

"You only been on earth for a month" Tony said looking at the girl.

"Well, actually Tony it's not a bad idea. She need to learn to be human, and hanging with others her age might help. Having her lock up here isn't doing her any good" Pepper pointed out.

"Fine we can try to out, but you have to stay in your human form the whole time" Tony said.

"Yay, I'm going to school" Zhora jumped up happily spinning in excitement.

6:00 PM:

Zhora spent all day watching F.R.I.E.N.D.S. with nothing else to do.

There was a knock on her bedroom door, she quickly got up and open it.

"Ok, I talked to Peter, and the schools Principal. I got you in the all the same classes as him so he can keep an eye on you. You start next week ok?" Tony said, the girl just made a sound of excitement and hugged Tony.

PETER'S APARTMENT:

Peter was in his room with Ned hanging out after school, before he had to be Spider-Man.

"I can't believe it, she going to be at our school" Peter said panicked.

"Why cause she an alien or cause you like her?" Ned questioned.

"What!? Who told you that?" Peter said in shock that Ned knew about his crush on Zhora.

"Dude it's kinda obvious with the way you talk about her" Ned laughed. Peter face turned red.

"But there is something more important about this" Ned said seriously. Peter looked at his friend to continue talking.

"I get to meet a real alien" Ned said excitedly, Peter just rolled his eyes at his friends antics.

RANDOM EXTRA:

AVENGER TOWER:

Tony, Pepper, and Zhora were at the table eating dinner. It was chicken and mashed potatoes.

"Oh ice cream" Zhora said talking a big scoop of potatoes and eating it, before Tony or Pepper could tell her it wasn't what she thought. Her eyes when to happy to confused with in seconds. She spit out the potatoes on her plate.

"How could you feed me such awful, hot ice cream" Zhora said looking betrayed.

"Sweetie those are mashed potatoes not ice cream" Pepper said trying to console the disappointed alien, while Tony tried to hold back a laugh.

A/N: Sorry I know this chapter was short.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Suggest and comments are always welcome. Let me know if I'm jumping around too much, or whatever. I wanna say thank you all so much for reading, it means so much to me.

AVENGERS TOWER:

Zhora jumped out of bed happily when her alarm went off. Running to brush her teeth and braid her hair. Then putting on jean shorts, a gray Led Zeppelin shirt that she stole from Tony, a red plaid button down shirt leaving it unbuttoned, and black Nike tennis shoes. Once she was dressed she looked in the mirror happily at herself. She left her room as she turned human, running to the kitchen.

"Whoa, slow down kid" Tony said as Zhora ran to the fridge.

"I'm sorry, I'm just excited for my first day of school." Zhora barely keeping her excitement in check.

"I know it's all you been talking about, well that and Spider kid" Tony joked, while Zhora grabbed the milk from the fridge to make herself a bowl of cereal Pepper had shown her. Then sitting at the table to eat across from where was Tony was sitting drinking coffee.

"Zhora, you know that your kind only have one name and we have two, Like Tony Start, Pepper Potts, Peter Parker? Well you need one so people won't get suspicious, you are Zhora Stark and your my cousin's kid that I watching, ok?" Tony said looking serious.

"Got it. I'm Zhora Stark your cousin's child who you are watching." Zhora repeated to him finishing her cereal.

"Good, now Happy is waiting to drive you to school. Be good, and stay with Peter" Tony said as she put her bowl in the sink then running out the kitchen to the car.

"Good luck" Pepper laughed as the alien teen ran past her entering the kitchen. Zhora seen Happy leaning on the door to the driver's seat of the car looking at his phone, she ran up to him with a smile on her face.

"Happy, I'm ready" she said jumping up and down in excitement. Happy looked at the teen and seen her about to burst with excitement.

"Get in" Happy said trying to hold back a small laugh at the girls excitement getting into the car himself. Upon getting into the back seat she seen a bag that looked similar to one one see always seen peter carry, but this one was pink with black music notes on it.

"What's this? I looks like the thing Peter alway carry around" Zhora asked Happy.

"Pepper got it for you, It's your backpack with all the stuff you'll need for school" Happy said while focusing on the road. Zhora looked at the bag closer and open it to look at all that was inside. Books of lined paper (Notebooks), books of paper with a bunch or tiny boxes on it (Graph paper), a smaller bag with writing sticks (pencil bag). Then the seen a shiny gift bag with a note on it, she pulled it out and read the note.

'This will come in handy, I'm sure Peter will teach you more about it. It has Mine, Tony's, Happy's, and Peter's number programmed in it already just click on our name and you can talk to us." Zhora read the note and seen it was signed Pepper. She opened the bag and seen a communications device that she seen everyone have, but her has a case was black with red letter saying 'AC/DC FOREVER' on it. Smiling that Pepper knew her so well.

"We're here" Happy said putting the car in park in front of the school while several humans her age walked around just out side the school. Zhora put the phone in her pocket and zipped up her backpack and got out of the car putting one strap of the bag on her shoulder.

"Thank you Happy" Zhora said while she got out of the car.

"No problem, if you need me call me. Otherwise I'll be here to pick you up once school is out" Happy said before she closed the car door. She walked up to the front door a little nervous about the amount of people. But all was forgotten as she seen Peter waiting with another human by the stairs. She ran to Peter hugging him tightly.

"Peter the Parker" Zhora said hugging him and Peter hugged her back for a second before letting go.

"I missed you too Zhora" Peter smiled and she let go of him. Than hearing a cough from Ned.

"Oh, Zhora this is my friend Ned" Peter said just remembering he was there, after seeing Zhora. Human form or Skrull form she was so beautiful.

"Hello Ned, I am Zhora Stark, Tony Stark's cousin's child" Zhora said looking at Ned with a smile.

"It's ok Zhora, Ned knows" Peter whispered to her

"It's cool to meet you" Ned said Excitedly. Zhora just giggled at the boy's behavior. Walking in the school building and going to Peter's locker and her new locker next to his, Tony probably bribed the school to get her that locker.

"Here's you locker, you can put your stuff in it" Peter said showing her the locker.

"Ok" Zhora said pressing her thumb on the dial.

"Umm... Zhora?" Peter began to question her.

"Peter the scanner is broken" Zhora said sadly.

"It's not a scanner, you have to turn the dial with your combination" Peter said while opening her locker for her. Zhora looked kinda confused but shoved her backpack inside and closing the door. Peter was going to tell her she probably needed the stuff in her bag but figured she'll learn and she can borrow stuff from him today. Peter opened his locker and was pulling books out of his locker he'll need before it slammed shut.

"Hey loser" Flash said, Peter just decided to ignore him and open up his locker once again.

"Don't just Ignore me... Hey who are you?" Flash said talking to Peter but then noticing Zhora. Zhora tilted her head to the side with a confused look and pointed to herself.

"Yea, I'm talking you beautiful. Why are you hanging around losers like these two?" Flash said pushing past Peter to get next to Zhora.

"I'm Zhora Stark, and Peter is my friend and since Ned is Peter's friend that makes him my friend too" Zhora answered still confused by his question.

"Someone like you can be friends with anyone why stick with them" Flash said and trying to grab her hand in his, but Peter interfered pushing in-between them.

"Zhora we need to get to class" Peter said smiling at Zhora.

"Yay class" Zhora cheered not really knowing what class was but she was excited none the less, she grabbed Peter's arm and hugged on to it. Peter began leading her to class with Ned, leaving a confused and irritated Flash in the hallway.

IN CLASS:

Ned sat behind Peter as usual and Zhora sat next to Peter. Zhora was looking around amazed by almost everything.

"Is that a human skeleton?" Zhora said quietly to Peter and pointing to the fake skeleton in the corner of the room.

"It's not a real one, but it's a model of one" Peter told her.

"Would you look at that, Peter's girlfriend goes here now too" MJ said walking past Peter.

"it's you" Zhora said smiling to MJ before Peter had a chance to say anything. MJ just looked at her for a second before leaving to get a seat.

Class was nothing special to Peter just going over stuff he already knew, so he watched Zhora listen intently to the teacher.

"Would our new Student Zhora like to try to answer this problem" the Teacher said looking at her sitting in her seat.

'She doen't know math!' Peter panicked to himself.

"X=56" Zhora said unaware of Peter's panic.

"Correct, very good" the teacher said then moving on to other students.

AFTER CLASS:

"You know math?" Peter asked looking at Zhora in shock.

"Peter I lived on a ship my whole life, you end up learning math very fast fixing such things. I may seem stupid when it comes to human things, but I am very smart." Zhora said walking with Peter and Ned out of the class room.

"I never thought you were stupid, I thought you very smart. I mean I knew you were very smart." Peter started to ramble, which just got a laugh from Zhora.

"Smooth" Ned said to Peter. The rest of the classes when by fine, Peter less worried.

LUNCH:

"What class now Peter?" Zhora asked following Peter through the crowd.

"It's lunch" Peter said as they met up with Ned who waited outside the lunch room for them. Grabbing food from the line, which Zhora just grabbed the same as Peter unsure what any of it was. Then going to sit at their usual table Ned sat on the far side of the table while Zhora sat next to Peter.

"What kind of food is this?" Zhora asked.

"I ask myself that everyday" Ned said getting a laugh from Peter but a confused look from Zhora.

"It's fine if you end up not liking it you don't have to eat it" Peter said getting over laughing.

"Zhora I have a question for you, if you turned into Peter would you have his powers too?" Ned asked quietly so only the three of them could hear.

"No, I can only copy the appearance and voices. I can't copy any power that person has" Zhora said answering Neds question.

"Could I ask you a question about human?" Zhora asked.

"Sure" Ned said unsure if he could even answer her question.

"Why do your kind turn red a lot?" Zhora asked

"What?" Ned asked confused just as Peter is.

"Many males of you kind have been looking at me all day and every time I would look back at them their faces turn red" Zhora said explaining her question.

"Oh they probably just think you cute" Ned said shrugging.

"Peter your face turns red too do you think I'm cute too? You face is red right now" Zhora said earning a laugh form Ned at Peter's embarrassment.

"No, my face is red in embarrassment" Peter mumble wanting to run away.

"So you don't think I'm cute" Zhora said sadly.

"No, I think your cute too, your not uncute" Peter said trying to cheer her up since he hurt her feelings it seemed. Zhora smiled wrapping her arm around Peter's neck hugging him tightly.

The rest of the day went by slowly since the whole thing that happened at lunch and Ned teasing him about it. But final the last class's bell rang telling him he's home free. Zhora followed Peter to their lockers and she managed to open it herself this time.

"Peter I think I like school" Zhora said pulling her bag from her locker.

"I'm glad" Peter said putting books away.

"Yep, I get to hangout with you more this way" Zhora said happily closing her locker.

"oh Umm..." Peter was unsure how to answer but was saved when Zhora phone buzzed. Zhora looked at the screen for a second.

"Got to go Peter, Happy is here to pick me up. See you tomorrow" Zhora waved and walked to the exit leaving Peter.

SLAM!

Peter locker shut very hard in front of his face and he seen Flash there.

"Parker why the hell was that girl following you around all day, she way too hot to go out with out so what is it?" Flash questioned.

"She a friend" Peter said simply.

"I don't care stay away from her" Flash said trying to scare Peter.

"No" Peter said knowing he can't just ignore her and even if he could be wouldn't just cause Flash told him too. Flash was getting ready to punch Peter, and Peter couldn't do anything knowing if he did he would give away he's Spider-Man. But before anything happen a hand caught Flash's wrist.

"Why are you bulling my friend?" Zhora said tightening her grip as Flash trying to pull his wrist away.

"Hey let go" Flash protested. But Zhora pushed him to the lockers with a look that would kill.

"Never mess with my Peter again" Zhora growled almost unhuman, then letting go of Flash leaving him very confused as Zhora grabbed Peter's arm and began to pull him out the door.

"My Peter how dare he" Zhora said once outside.

"It's ok, it's just something he does. You shouldn't let it bug you" Peter said getting out of his shock as they approached Happy.

"So how was your first day?" Happy asked.

"Good, I like school" Zhora said happily as if nothing that just happened, happened.

"Bye Peter" Zhora said giving him a hug before getting in the car.

"See you" Peter said as they left.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I love writing this but when college starts back up again at the end of August I'm going to have to slow down on updates. Because of work and classes take most of my time but I'll still update just slower. But sorry it's been not as fast of updates as it has been I been distracted by video games, Dragon Quest Builders 2 and Fire Emblem Three Houses. Highly recommend both games by the way. As alway comments and suggestion are welcome. Without farther rambling heres chapter 7.

AVENGER TOWER:

As soon as Happy put the car in park she jumped out of the back seat and ran inside yelling a thank you to Happy. She throw her back pack on the couch and grabbed a soda from the kitchen than ran to Tony's lab while turning back to her alien self.

"Stark I'm back, Hello Bruce " Zhora said entering the lab finding Tony and Bruce both workin on something.

"Great how was it?" Tony said not looking up form his work.

"Good, I met Peter's friend Ned. What are you working on?" Zhora said starting to recognize the escape pod piece they were working on.

"It seems to have some recording on it but we can't get it to play" Bruce answered.

"Here" Zhora said pushing past them and opening up a compartment they failed to find. She began moving wires in place and a blue glow began to come from the escape pod. It began to show a hologram of Zhora's father.

"My Little comet I hope you found safety. I'm sorry I can not fulfill my promise to find you. I just hope you can forgive me for failing you like I did your mother, I love you Zhora" Zhora's father hologram said before there was a loud explosion sound and the message cut off. Tony and Bruce were bit confused but figured she knew the alien.

"Who is that?" Tony asked Zhora.

"My Father" Zhora said with a shaky voice barely holding back tears. Tony realized how upset the message made her knowing the facts now.

"It's going to be ok, Kid" Tony put a hand on her shoulder gently trying to comfort her.

"No, He promised me! He promised he'd come get me when it was safe from the Kree. Now, now he's dead!" Zhora said beginning to sob.

"I know, but it's not his fault" Bruce said trying to calm her as well.

"I wanna go home to my father's ship" Zhora cried and ran out of the lab before Tony or Bruce had a chance to say anything farther. Once in her room she locked the door and threw herself under her bed sheets and just wished for everything to stop. Zhora didn't know how much time as pasted nor did she care. In tell a knock on her door broke her out of her thoughts.

"Zhora, it's Pepper. Tony told me what happened. Can I come in please?" Pepper said through the door. Zhora unburied her head from her blankets and looked at the door.

"I don't want to talk, just please leave me be" Zhora said with a scratchy voice from crying.

"Ok, you don't have to talk but at least come out and get some dinner. You must be hungry, Tony got your favorite pizza and ice cream." Pepper said with a soft voice knowing how upset she was.

"Thank you, but I'm not hungry" Zhora said then burying herself back into her blankets. Pepper let out a small sigh giving up on getting her to open the door for now. She walked down to the kitchen knowing Tony was waiting for her. Pepper walked in the kitchen seeing Tony already eating the pizza her ordered.

"Did Bruce leave already?" Pepper asked sitting next to Tony at the Kitchen counter.

"Yeah, after the message we decide to call it a day. How's Zhora?" Tony said.

"She said she wasn't hungry" Pepper said sadden by Zhora's pain.

"She seemed to know her father was dead before, but this must have made her actually accept it" Tony said moving his hand to hold Pepper's.

"She just needs time. She's a strong girl" Pepper said kissing Tony cheek.

"I'll call to school tomorrow and tell them she won't be in for the rest of week, cause of a loss in the family or something" Tony said remembering what it felt like to lose a parent.

"Sounds good" Pepper agreed knowing she won't want to leave her room let alone the Tower.

FRIDAY AT SCHOOL:

"Hey Peter" Ned said leaning next to Peter's locker.

"Hey" Peter said back.

"She still gone?" Ned questioned.

"Yea she still upset, Mr. Stark said she won't even come out of her room to eat." Peter said sadden himself not only by her pain but he missed her presences.

"I know we don't know a lot about her kind but I still think they need to eat" Ned said a bit concerned.

"Yeah, I'm going to go over after school and see if I can get her to feel better" Peter said.

AVENGER TOWER:

Peter arrived at the Tower after swinging there in his Spider-Man outfit. He walked in and seen Happy sitting on the couch drinking coffee.

"Zhora here?" Peter asked Happy pulling off his mask.

"Yeah she hasn't left her room for the past four day. Me, Pepper and Tony tried everything" Happy said. Peter nodded and walked to her room.

"It's me, Peter" Peter said knocking on the door to her room.

"Peter the Parker, I know you are worried but I'm fine" Zhora said quietly. Peter sighed knowing this approach was getting him no where.

Zhora figured Peter left once she didn't hear him say anything more. Then Zhora hear a knock again but not on her door but on her window. She sat up on her bed and seen Spider-Man but she knew it was Peter. Sighing knowing he wasn't going to give up. She got out of bed and opened the window to let Peter in.

"Hey, I missed you at school" Peter said

"I missed you too" Zhora admitted. Peter seen her green cheeks were wet from tears and she looked tired. He pulled off his mask and sat it in her bed and pulled her in a hug. Her arms wrapped around his neck pulling him closer and burying her face in his neck.

"I miss him so much" Zhora cried breaking down in front of Peter. He just rubbed her back gently comforting her.

"I know" Peter said softly holding her. After awhile her cries calmed down.

"Thank you Peter" She said lifting her head from his shoulder and looking at him.

"anytime" Peter said getting lost in her lovely pink eyes. Before he could stop himself he leaned in and kissed her. He realized what he was doing and was going to pull away but stopped when he felt her kiss back. The kiss was gently and slow, Peter slowly pulled away and seen her eye slowly open looking at Peter.

"Peter stay with me tonight, I don't want to be alone" Zhora said hugging on to Peter once again.

"I'm not going anywhere" Peter said moving to lay on the bed with her and she snuggled into his chest with his arms wrapped around her waist. Her eyes grew heavy and quickly fell asleep listening to his heart beat.

"My Peter" she muttered before falling asleep.

"Yes, your Peter" Peter said watching her breathing even out falling into a deep sleep.

A/N: Sorry this chapter was kinda on the sad side. I'll try to make the next chapter more happy.


End file.
